Let me go
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de MulderScully sur archive of our own. Résumé : Isaac fait une fausse couche et Scott essaie de trouver les mots pour le réconforter.


Titre : **Let me go**

Auteur : **MulderScully**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

"Scott..."

"Sc...Scott..."

"Isaac...Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Demande Scott avec des yeux endormis.

« Je perds du sang….. »

Scott se relève immédiatement comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Il allume la lampe sur le côté et ce qu'il voit ensuite est pire que d'avoir vu un fantôme.

Les draps sont maculés du sang d'Isaac.

 _« Non non non non non….je sait ce que ça veut dire…ça ne peut pas arriver…je vous en prie seigneur, nooooon….. »_

« Oh mon dieu…Isaac, » Il prend rapidement sa tête sur ses genoux et il commence à chercher son téléphone.

« Ahh… » Isaac souffre un peu plus avec les secondes qui passent, sa vision se brouille, et il ne sait plus si c'est la douleur ou les larmes qui occultent sa vue.

« Deaton, c'est Isaac…il perd du sang….ouais…ok….nous arrivons. » Les mains de Scott tremblent fortement.

Il est en train de pleurer mais il ne le réalise pas. Tout ce à quoi il pense c'est…..

« Scott….. » C'est plus un cri à présent, Isaac crie à cause de la douleur qu'il ressent dans son ventre, il se tient au coude de Scott comme si c'était son seul lien avec le vrai monde, alors que Scott conduit pour aller chez Deaton.

« Ça va aller…Isaac, tiens bon….. » Répète Scott à plusieurs reprises durant le voyage, sans savoir avec certitude si ça va vraiment aller.

 **OOO**

A LA CLINIQUE DE DEATON :

Derek sort le plus vite possible quand il entend la voiture de Scott freiner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Derek prend Isaac dans ses bras et il se précipite dans la clinique.

Isaac n'est que peine et sang. Il est conscient mais incapable de crier ou gémir. Il n'y a plus de voix dans ses larmes, seulement de l'air…dérisoire et misérable.

« Scott….le bébé…. » Il murmure doucement. En haletant, il ferme les yeux à cause de la douleur.

« Isaac…..hé…..reste avec moi s'il te plait….je t'en prie…..tiens le coup… » Scott essaie de le réconforter. Ils savent tous les deux ce qu'il se passe, mais ils ne veulent pas l'accepter. Ils ne veulent même pas le dire car ça rendrait les choses réelles.

Les larmes de Scott s'arrêtent tout comme les pleures d'Isaac.

 **OOO**

Stiles arrive en courant à l'intérieur de la clinique, et ses jambes ne peuvent plus faire un geste quand il voit Scott. Ça fait mal de le voir ainsi.

Il est assis par terre, à regarder dans le vide, les yeux sans vie.

Il se rappelle encore du jour où ils lui ont dit, qu'ils allaient devenir père. Isaac était enceint de trois semaines. Stiles ne pouvaient empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

Stiles se rapproche de lui et il s'assoit, en pleurant faiblement. Il prend la main de Scott mais il ne le regarde pas.

« Qu'est que je vais lui dire… ? » Dit Scott.

« Je…je….. » Stiles n'a pas de réponse à cette question.

« Il était si heureux…..il…il était…..oh mon dieu…..qu'est ce que je vais faire quand il va se réveiller ? » Scott commence à pleurer, cherchant de l'air comme si il avait une crise de panique.

Stiles ne dit pas un mot, il prend Scott dans ses bras et il le laisse pleurer….car il n'y a pas de mot pour ce genre de perte.

 **OOO**

« Pourquoi il ne cicatrise pas ? » Demande Derek à Deaton.

Deaton soupire, il ne sait pas comment expliquer mais il essaie.

« Parcequ'il ne veut pas le laisser partir. » Répond-t-il. Derek le regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Il est peut-être inconscient mais son corps ressent toujours la perte….la perte qui sera graver dans son cœur. Je ne suis pas certains qu'il le laisse partir. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? Qu'il va rester comme ça ? » Derek essaie de garder la tête clair. Les paroles de Deaton l'horrifie, alors il imagine toutes les possibilités pour que ça n'arrive pas.

 **OOO**

Scott est assis près du lit d'Isaac où il tient sa main, la douleur traverse ses veines, et il continue jusqu'à ne plus le supporter.

« Scott…. » Isaac ouvre lentement les yeux.

« Hé… » Scott veut dire beaucoup de chose mais c'est tout ce qu'il arrive à sortir.

« Le bébé…..le bébé » bredouille Isaac.

Et tout à coup, Issac le sent, _le vide…la douleur…il n'y a plus de battement de cœur…plus de battement de son enfant…il sent…il sent…un vide…_

« Noooooooon…ah…noooooon, » il essaie de se lever mais son corps ne le supporte pas, le moniteur commence à bipper bruyamment, son cœur en fait trop.

Isaac crie désespérément et Scott essaie de le tenir, de le rassurer et de le calmer.

« Je veux qu'il revienne…Scott….fais le revenir s'il te plait…s'il te plait, je t'en supplie Scott… » Il essaie de se lever mais il s'effondre dans les bras de Scott.

Stiles est debout dans un coin de la pièce…silencieux et ankylosé.

Derek est assis à l'extérieur de la pièce, en train d'écraser ses oreilles, et fermer les yeux. Il ne veut pas entendre ça…..il ne veut pas entendre ce cœur s'éteindre avec les cris d'Isaac.

« Isaac…..s'il te plait….écoute moi…..Isaac…. » La voix de Scott s'étrangle de larmes.

« J'ai besoin qu'il revienne…..je t'en prie Scott….je t'en supplie…. » Isaac n'arrive plus à faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons, et il s'effondre sur la poitrine de Scott en inspirant fortement.

« Je sais….mais j'ai besoin de toi…. » Et pour la première fois, Isaac regarde dans ses yeux, des yeux où il y a la même douleur, des yeux qui veulent de lui qu'il aille bien.

« Nous l'avons perdu…..je sais…..mais s'il te plait ne me laisse pas tout seul là dedans Isaac….je ne peux pas te perdre aussi…..tu dois le laisser s'en aller….tu dois le laisser trouver la paix…laisse le partir. » Le supplie Scott.

Comme ces paroles quittent les lèvres de Scott, Isaac se calme lentement, il essaie de frotter faiblement les larmes des joues de Scott et il ferme les yeux, en s'abandonnant lentement dans ses bras.

« Nous allons traverser tout ça….Ensemble. » Dit Scott tandis qu'Isaac se cramponne à sa main.

 _Dieu seul sait qu'il ne peut….qu'il ne peut oublier cette sensation…..les battements du cœur de leur enfant…..le sentiment d'être entier…l'étincelle dans les yeux de Scott quand il lui a dit…en faisant une croix sur le calendrier…la tête de Scott sur son ventre, chaque nuit avant de s'endormir…mais il va essayer…il va essayer de le faire pour une seule raison…SCOTT…son SCOTT…qui a du mal sans lui en ce moment…il le fera car la raison de son bonheur c'était Scott…et il ne veut jamais le perdre._

 **FIN**

 **Voilà, c'était pour Q qui m'a demandé un scisaac. Alors, contente ? Drôle de questions après une fic si triste LOL**

 **Allez faire des papouilles à MulderScully que je remercie pour la confiance.**


End file.
